Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Ginny runs to Draco every time she and Harry have a fight, and every time she goes back to him, Draco's heart breaks a little more. What happens when Draco tells Ginny that he's had enough? Full of fluffy goodness :) RR


**Will You Love Me Tomorrow?**

**D**raco looked at the redhead who was sleeping soundly next to him in the large bed. He stroked her long coppery locks that he had once taunted her for, but now was fondly attached to. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeper into his arms. He was truly happy with her. He was the one person he'd confided in at Hogwarts, and the one person who knew absolutely everything about him. He loved her, he knew that much, but whether she loved him or not was anyone's guess. Ginny had a habit of running to him every time that she and Harry had broken up because of a silly fight. They would make love that night, and the next morning, she would go running back to Harry and apologize to him for inconveniencing him. He let her break his heart every time because every time he would think that maybe this was the time she would leave Harry for good. He still remembered the first time she came to him.

                **_I_**_t was raining out, and Draco had sat down to read a novel and drink his hot chocolate when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, hating to be interrupted, but got up to open the door. He found Ginny standing on his doorstep, soaking wet, and sobbing her heart out. She threw herself on him. _

_"H-He kicked me out. He didn't even say w-why. He just came home m-mad and told me to leave. He said he didn't want to ever s-see me again," she sobbed. Draco scooped the petite girl into his arms and carried her inside. He silently gave her his hot chocolate to drink, and went into his room to get her some dry clothes to wear. Half an hour later she was wearing his old Quidditch jersey and a pair of sweat pants and her clothes were hanging to dry by the fire. She was no calmer. Suddenly, out of the blue, she lunged at him and pressed her lips against her. To Draco the feeling was heavenly. He had waited years to feel her lips against his. His thoughts suddenly turned to the reason she was here and he pushed her away._

"We can't, Gin. What about Potter?" he said.   
                  "Shhh." She put her finger up to his lips for a second, and then kissed him. This time he gave him and took her in his arms carried her into the bedroom. The next morning, Harry had called, knowing she would be there, and she went back to him, breaking Draco's heart for the first of several times. 

**D**raco slid out from under her and got up from bed. He pulled on a pair of black silk pajama pants and turned to look at her. In his opinion nighttime was the best time of night for her. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin and her red hair, and made her absolutely gorgeous. He turned and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He heard rustling in the bedroom, but didn't turn around to look.

"Draco?" a sleepy voice spoke from the doorway. He turned and found Ginny standing there with the top to his pajamas on. She looked absolutely irresistible to him. He gulped down the water. "Why'd you leave?" she mumbled. 

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to get a drink of water," he said evenly.

"Tea sounds lovely. Would you like some?" she asked. 

"That would be wonderful, Ginny," he said, secretly relishing the way her name sounded. He leaned against the counter and watched her as she prepared the tea. They drank their tea in silence. 

"When are you going to be finished with your new album?" Ginny asked. Draco was lead singer for the Muggle rock group Idolum. 

"We're going in to do our last song tomorrow. It's a cover of an old Muggle song," Draco said and yawned.

"Hey, Draco, thanks for letting me stay and stuff. I'm sure Harry will be begging for forgiveness tomorrow morning." It was the last string for Draco. His heart finally broke in half. 

"I can't do this every time, Ginny, not anymore. I used to think I could, but every time you end up breaking my heart more and more. I just can't do this anymore!"  He stood up quickly from the table, knocking his chair over in the process. He went to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.  He splashed cold water on his face. He'd made a promise with himself not to tell her how he was suffering. He hated pity.  After a few minutes of sitting on the toilet, fuming at himself, h e heard a soft knock at the door. 

"Draco?" she called softly. He didn't answer. "Draco? I know you're in t here. I'm sorry for hurting you…if I'd known I wouldn't have done it. I'm headed to Hermione's….I'll be there if you need me." He made sure he heard the closing of the front door before he left the bedroom, and got into bed.

"**O**kay, one more time, and I think we should have it," Draco said to his band mates. Music started, and he started to sing.

"Tonight you're mine completely 

You give your love so sweety  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow  
  
Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
  
Tonight with words unspoken  
You said that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night (when the night)  
Meets the morning (meets the morning) sun  
  
I'll like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow"

                "That's great Draco! You were completely on pitch. Well, you can go home now. Oh, Draco, there's a pretty girl here to see you," their manager called out. Draco said goodbye to his band mates and walked into the lobby. Ginny was sitting on a couch with tear tracks going down her face. 

                "That was beautiful," she said.

                "Thanks. So did Potter beg for your forgiveness again?" he asked evenly and leaned up against a wall opposite her. 

                "Yes. I told him I didn't want him back. I had a long talk with Hermione last night, and it made me realize some things."  Ginny said, looking down at her lap where she was fiddling with her purse. 

                "Oh?" Draco asked, arching one eyebrow. 

                "Yeah. I realized I wasn't in love with Harry. I loved the image that I'd created for The Boy Who Lived, but that wasn't actually Harry." 

                "Oh." Draco said, trying not to sound disappointed. He was sure she was going to tell him that she loved him. 

                "I realized, too, how much I'd hurt you…and how much you mean to me, Draco Thomas Malfoy," Ginny said softly as she stood up and walked to him. "I also realized how perfect you are, and how much in love with you I am. I was just too stupid to realize it." She reached up and hugged him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"I love you Virginia Abigail Weasley," he said, and let go of her. 

"I love you, too, Draco Thomas Malfoy," she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out the door. "Draco?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'll love you tomorrow…. and forever." 

**Disclaimer**: all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and various other people. The song "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" was sung by Carole King, and I'm not quite sure who owns the rights to it, but I don't own them. I'm merely borrowing all characters and lyrics, and I don't take credit for creating them. 

**Idolum:** synonym for specter, which is a ghost or apparition. 

_  
_  
  
   


End file.
